


Staged

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen are walking off stage, when Richard decides to tease the fans and kiss Jared's cheek in farewell before he went the other way off stage. Misha had to do better, and Jensen was just right there. Really he didn't have any choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staged

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that came to me a long time ago. In fact if I had to guess is say I had this on my phone for at least a few months, and I just now edited and changed it a little, and put in an ending. Anyway, hope you enjoy. If nothing else this will help you kill some time.

"Ah- get off!" Jared laughed, shoving Richard away after he pulled him down to plant a kiss to his face. The fans were screaming of course, as they both went different ways.

"That was nothing! They call _him ___the trickster?! I can do way better then that!" Misha said into the microphone.

Jensen saw it coming, but he couldn't really escape it. Not that he would want to of course, but he was married! He couldn't do that! But really, it was difficult not to react to. 

Misha put the microphone on the floor, yanked him back on stage by his shirt collar, turned him around and grabbed his face. He didn't have enough time to get one word out before he had Mishas lips on his, and it was pretty damn obvious it wasn't fake either. He didn't even pretend to cover his mouth, like the last time with his hand. No, this was right on the lips. 

He smelled like watermelon, which he would later realize was Mishas shampoo, and there was a hint of cinnamon that must have just been natural to him. He couldn't help but close his eyes and lean in a bit. And then Misha had pulled back, and if the crowd was loud before, it was deafening now. 

He felt like he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and he knew he must be either pale from terror or bright red from embarrassment. Luckily, Misha saved him the trouble and waved to the crowd, then yanked him along with an arm around his shoulder. As soon as they were behind the curtain Misha started laughing. 

Usually he would have laughed too, but his jaw still wasn't really working, and his mouth was hanging half open. Finally he tried to talk, but nothing would come out. He just stood there with his mouth moving like a fish out of water. In fact, a fish out of oxygen too. Just a fucking fish. 

Misha could tell he was stunned. The fans had been begging for that for years, and now that it had happened it felt like there was coffee pumping through his veins. He felt alert, energetic, hell, he felt giddy. Jensen... He just looked like he had just had awesome sex. He looked completely blissed-out, his face was bright red, and he couldn't seem to speak. Sadly that only made him laugh harder, which made Jensen blush even more. 

"I-I-" he finally spit out, going to lean against the wall, only to lean against the curtain behind him and fall backwards out of it. 

The fans that were still there started to cheer as he scrambled back behind the curtain. Misha was sure he must be crying by now from how hard he was laughing. He felt drunk, especially when he started to hiccup. That made Jensen start to laugh and soon they were just sitting on the floor, in tears, laughing at each other. Misha would hiccup, which would cause Jensen to start snorting, something that only happened when he laughed _way_ too much. 

It took a good fifteen minutes to calm down, and even then, Misha still had hiccups and Jensen was giggling. 

"We should- should probably go- to our trailers- stop doing that!" Jensen laughed. 

"I can't- help it!" Misha defended, hiccuping again. 

__"Ok well, Mr. Diaphragm Spasms, we really should go. We have to get on the road again tonight." Jensen said, smiling over at him._ _

__"Yeah, yeah- fine." Misha said sarcastically, nudging him as he got up._ _

__"Hey... Sorry- about the whole stage thing- and the- you know, that. It was- probably really weird for- you, and I'm sorry." Misha hiccuped. Jensen felt his smile fading, but he just nodded and tried to fake it._ _

__"Yeah! Like... Super weird!" Jensen said, mentally slapping himself for not being able to think of anything better to say._ _

__"Would you say- supernaturally weird?" Misha grinned._ _

__"Oh, now you're just teasing me!" Jensen grinned, poking his side where he knew Misha was ticklish._ _

__Misha proceeded to do the same to him, and soon he was running towards his trailer._ _

__"Bet you can't beat me!" Misha yelled, running right past him. He blinked in surprise and caught up, but just as he was able to touch his trailer door, Misha had locked it from inside._ _

__"Damn you Collins!" Jensen laughed. Through the window Misha stuck out his tongue at him._ _

__"Oh that's it! Hey Jared, guess who's in my trailer?!" Jensen yelled._ _

__"You wouldn't dare Ackles!" Misha yelled through the trailer walls._ _

__"Who, is it a crazed fan that snuck in? Better take a picture and tweet it-" Jared yelled, starting to walk over_ _

__"Ooo, is there something I should see?" Richard smirked._ _

__"Ok! Ok!" Misha gave in, opening the door. Jensen grinned and waved off Jared, who just shrugged and grinned as he walked off, with Richard at his heels._ _

__"Hey, remember when you fell through the curtain earlier?" Misha said after a minute. The thought made Jensen smile._ _

__"Yeah... Damn I'm awkward sometimes." He chuckled._ _

__"If it helps, you weren't awkward on stage. You seemed really into it." Misha said, smiling at the blush that was creeping up on Jensens face._ _

__"R-Really?" Jensen stuttered._ _

__"Yeah, you were only awkward after it was over." Misha teased._ _

__"Yeah... Just froze I guess..." Jensen said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand._ _

__"Yeah... Anyway, I could always show you how to do it better." Misha pretended to brag._ _

__"What?" Jensen said quickly._ _

__"I could... Actually forget I said that." Misha said awkwardly._ _

__"No, I heard you! You offered to kiss me so I wouldn't be awkward next time!" Jensen summarized._ _

__"Next time?" Misha questioned._ _

__"I mean- I thought it was implied..." Jensen said quietly. Misha nodded and swallowed nervously._ _

__"Right..." Misha said carefully._ _

__Jensen laid back on couch and looked away awkwardly._ _

__"So, uh... I'm sorry. I just can't stop trying to one-up Richard, it's just a thing we do, and now it's awkward." Misha said quickly._ _

__"No, it's fine-" Jensen tried._ _

__"No it's not, I'm an adult, even if I don't act like it most of the time, and I know when I've screwed up." Misha said quickly._ _

__"But you haven't, it's really ok." Jensen said quickly._ _

__"Jensen... Look, I know you don't like talking about it, but your complete lack of interest in destiel kinda shows how much you would hate to have anything to do with me... Physically or romantically, even if it was fake. You don't need to lie to make me feel less embarrassed." Misha said awkwardly._ _

__"Dammit Mish, I'm not! I have no problem with you, I just don't think it should happen on the show! It's about two brothers and the angel that betrayed heaven for them, it's not about a monster hunter who falls in love with an angel!" Jensen said desperately._ _

__"The angel who betrayed all of heaven for one man? The angel who fell to earth for him? The angel who went to hell and back, through purgatory, through everything... For one human?" Misha said quietly._ _

__"What about Sam?" Jensen asked._ _

__"It's not the same... We have a profound bond." Misha smiled._ _

__"We are still talking about Dean and Cas right?" Jensen asked._ _

__"Right!" Misha said quickly._ _

__"So... We ok?" Misha asked after a minute._ _

__"Of course we are!" Jensen said, smiling at him._ _

__"Good... I should go, it's late." Misha said, standing up and stretching._ _

__"Right, yeah, goodnight." Jensen said as he left the trailer. After a few minutes of sitting and thinking over their conversation, he pulled out his phone._ _

__' _You forgot to teach me how to kiss ;) ___' he texted. A minute later there was a knock on the door. He got up and prepared for ridicule, thinking it must be Jared, when there were suddenly hands on either side of his face and lips on his._ _

___He could recognize Mishas smell again and he wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he ended up flailing for a few seconds, before settling on putting his hands on Mishas hips.  
___

"How's that for a practice kiss?" Misha smirked. 

___They headed off for the next town later that night, and Jensen didn't sleep a wink._ _ _


End file.
